


Clowns Artist

by Missmadhatter96



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Allen Needs a Hug, Angst, Artist Allen Walker, Briefly mentioned of past suicide attempt, Hurt & Comfort, M/M, Mention of Past Drug Abuse, PokerPair, depressed characters, i guess?, past drug abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:28:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21714577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missmadhatter96/pseuds/Missmadhatter96
Summary: Allen Walker learns to live with a great loss and Tyki’s there to help him through it.Unbeta. Maybe teen and up? Idk.
Relationships: Allen Walker/Tyki Mikk
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	Clowns Artist

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I haven’t wrote anything for Dgrayman in a good year >_< my bad. This is just a little short drabble I guess you could call it. Read tags for warnings, I believe I put them all in there but if I missed something let me know!
> 
> Enjoy.

Tyki found it cute. The way Allen’s hips would sway while deep in thought or how a little peak of pink tongue slips past his lips while in tuned with his drawing.

The young artist was very talented. Having been taught by world renowned artist, Cross Marian, Allen Walker could draw anything he saw first glance perfectly. His photographic memory a very helpful bonus in his line of work.

People had called him a fake, claiming he just had outlines or some other artist was doing his work and he was taking credit.

Allen had scoffed at the reporter, setting a later date for all to view him painting in a public house with cameras on every angle.

Tyki had stayed on the sidelines that day and was very entertained at all the displays of shock and awe. Talented indeed.

There came a day where Allen would learn what true loss and grief was. His life teetering on the edge of life and death.

Tyki Mikk watched through the viewing glass at the doctors rushing to save the young man. A car crash. Almost taking his left arm and marring his pale face with a deep cut on the same side.

Allen was left handed.

Later the doctors would say there was nothing they could do for the damaged nerves. Appendage numb from the shoulder down.

In their shared home Tyki watched as Allen came apart.

Kicking his easel over, the almost finished painting breaking on impact. Brushes thrown, paints pushed to the hard wood floors.

Allen stood breathing heavily, tearful silver pools looking at the painting he had done of his late father Mana. Dressed in a clown suit because he was always joyful and goofy.

Allen went to grab it but was stopped by strong arms holding him to a firm chest. That seemed to be the tipping point. Allen doubled over in Tyki’s grasp and wailed. He had never heard such a heartbreaking sound.

“Shh, shhh. I’ve got you.” Tyki lifted him easily into his arms, taking Allen to their room and laying him down.

“It hurts so much, Tyki. Why would God do this to one of his children?” He didn’t know. Tyki wiped away the tears, carefully dabbing a tissue on his still healing left cheek.

Allen passed out from exhaustion. It had only been a couple months since the crash. Allen wouldn’t let Tyki convince him to stay and rest under watchful eyes longer. Tyki was afraid the young adult would take his own life after the loss of being able to draw.

They had come a long way from that though. Having dealt with drug use and depression, Tyki has seen Allen at his best and worst. He promised never to abandon him and Tyki never broke a promise.

“Rest my love. Tomorrow is unknown but it isn’t the end. It is the beginning.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
